


Shadows and Monsters

by Dexsterpiece



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexsterpiece/pseuds/Dexsterpiece
Summary: Taking place post-S1, with some canon divergence and S2 speculations, it's time to see what Emperor Belos has planned for the Boiling Isles and the portal to the human world.And what sorts of other creatures are on the Boiling Isles? How do they play into witch society?Lumity-centric when it comes to ships. There are OCs featured too. Have fun.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 10





	Shadows and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> **Would you like some visual aids for the original characters that feature in the story? I've got you covered.**  
>  Art for characters that are not mine belong to their respective owners. **JustAGirlOnline** and **Poada** on deviantART.
> 
> ✦ [Plazz](https://i.imgur.com/Zi01C7N.png) | [Neo](https://toyhou.se/8608212.neo-toh-oc-) | [Xire](https://www.deviantart.com/dexsterpieces/art/Witchsona-Witchsona-Witchsona-861776876) ✦

# And so our story begins...

* * *

It was by a swift kick to his side that King awoke, tumbling off Luz’s sleeping bag made bed, and splaying out on the cold wooden floor with a grunt. 

“Luz!” He whined petulantly, sitting upright and swivelling his head to look at the lightly thrashing teen, tangled in her blankets. “Oh, you’re still asleep.” The demon huffed as he stood, padding his way over to the human’s side, watching as she weakly punched at the air. “LUZ! WAKE UP!” The tiny creature screamed, waving his arms and stomping his feet.

“Wha—HUH?” Luz shot upright, eyes blinking open widely and her blanket clutched tightly between her fingers. “Oh—uh,” She smacked her lips and yawned loudly, tiredly turning her head to face King, who glared back at her. “What’s up little guy?”

King jabbed one of his claws at her and glowered, “You kicked me out of bed!”

“I did what?” Luz stifled another yawn with her hand.

“Kicked me out of bed,” King repeated, slightly deflated, “onto the floor.”

“Oh,” the human hummed, scratching her scalp, “sorry King. I didn’t mean to. I must have done that in my sleep.” 

Seeing that the human meant no harm, and was clearly still half asleep, the demon relented. “Well, you didn’t mean to do it,” he reasoned aloud before scrambling his way into Luz’s lap, nestling down comfortably, “so I forgive you.”

With a smile Luz began petting the grey creature. “That’s very generous of you.” She commented. 

“Luz! Are you awake?!” Eda’s voice came calling up the stairs. “You gotta get dressed!” 

“Oh! Right!” Luz perked, scooping King up and placing him down on the blanket, wriggling herself free and getting onto her feet. King simply yawned and bedded down on the plush warmth. “Okay, Eda, I’m getting dressed now!” 

“Gr-eea-t,” Eda sing-songed before taking a sip from her morning mug of apple blood. 

“Is she going to school?” Lilith asked from her seat at the kitchen table. 

“Mmhmm,” Eda grunted her confirmation while opening the cupboard in search of food.  
“Is that a good idea?” The elder witch asked. If Eda didn’t know better, she could have sworn there was the slightest hint of concern in her sister’s voice.

“You’re welcome to try and stop the kid from going,” She quipped, pulling a box of Frosted Freaks from the cupboard and moving to find a clean bowl. Lilith pursed her lips and then shook her head, returning to her cup of tea. 

The sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs alerted the two older witches to the coming presence of the eager human. Eda turned her head in time to see her ward skidding to a halt in the doorway, dressed for success in her uniform. 

“Ready to go, kiddo?” The greying witch smiled.

“Always!” Luz rushed into the kitchen and grasped Eda’s free hand in her own two. “How could anyone not be excited to learn all the magical wonders that Hexside holds within its walls?” Eda lulled her head to the side to shoot her sister a look. Lilith rolled her eyes. 

“No one in the history of ever has wanted to learn as much as you do,” Eda joked, “are all humans this eager or was I just lucky?”

“Lucky!” Luz beamed.

“Ugh,” Eda snarked, grabbing at the hood of Luz’s cowl and pulling it over her head, “Don’t be cute. C’mon, lets go.” 

“Okay!” Luz cheered, throwing both of her arms into the air. Eda tutted and rounded the human, walking to the door and grabbing her staff. 

“Off to start another magical day of learning?” Hooty cooed as Eda threw the door open.

“Not now, Hooty,” the witch groaned, “it’s too early for you.”

“But you say that all times of the day!” The house demon whined. 

“It’s always too early for you,” Eda retorted bluntly, adjusting herself on her staff. “C’mon, Luz, time to go.” 

“Bye Hooty,” Luz waved, “stay out of my room!” The human launched herself onto the staff, winding her arms around Eda’s waist.  
“Your room is like my kidney.” Hooty said matter-of-factly. 

Luz just smiled. “That’s horrifying.” 

* * *

At Hexside, Willow and Gus waited patiently on the front steps of the school, Willow’s eyes on her book and Gus’ aimed skywards. 

“Is that her? Oh, no, that’s just a griffin,” Gus pouted, turning to look elsewhere, “maybe that’s her—no, wait, that’s just a ghoul.” 

“You should just wait patiently,” Willow commented without raising her gaze, turning a page in her book, “Luz doesn’t usually get here early.” 

“I’m sure I’ll find her soon,” the witchling said, paying little attention as he moved around, staring up at the sky. “I think I see—oof!” Willow raised her head when Gus was cut short, seeing that her friend had tumbled over another student’s dragging tail. 

“Gus!” She closed her book and stood quickly, rushing over to see another student helping Gus to his feet.

“Are you okay? The student asked, their blue eyes scanning the younger witch worriedly.

“Uh, yeah,” Gus rubbed his head, turning to see what he’d tripped over, noticing the long scaled tail. 

“That was quite a fall,” the dragon student blinked, her long neck curved so she could see the three smaller witches behind her back, “you gotta watch out for my tail.” Gus blinked up at the orange-scaled creature before him. She was tall, easily over six feet, dwarfing most everyone around her. He took a moment to study her appearance, noting that her scales were adorned with decorative blue swirls, and that her thick brown mane of hair fell over one eye and ran down the back of her neck.

“Uh, y-yeah, sorry—uhm, Plazz?”

“My reputation precedes me,” the dragon chuffed.

“You need to be more careful,” Willow scolded, taking one of Gus’ hands and pulling him fully up onto his feet.

“You worry too much,” the illusionist dismissed, “I’m fine.” He turned his head to the other student and smiled widely. “Thanks for helping me up.”

“No problem,” the other witchling said, wringing their clawed hands together nervously, “you sure you’re okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Gus waved off, “I fall all the time.” 

“Is that...Does that make it better?” The blue haired witchling asked. 

“No,” Willow pointed to Plazz’s tail, “you should also apologize.” Sighing exasperatedly, Gus whirled to face Plazz.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to trip on your tail,” he looked to Willow who gestured with her hand for him to continue, “I—uh—wasn’t paying attention?” The Plant Track witchling nodded her head in approval. 

“No harm done,” Plazz dismissed, “you’re not the first to trip over it, and likely not the last.” 

“If you do it again,” a loud voice boomed as a small witchling landed atop Plazz’s tail, her legs at either side of the thick appendage, “that’s entirely on you!” 

All eyes turned to the new person, a Bard Track witchling no taller than three feet, with four arms, a plump tail, horns on either sides of her head and a pair of fins on the top. 

“Neo,” the still yet to be introduced witchling admonished, wagging a black clawed digit, “we talked about this: you can’t just shout whatever you’re thinking at people.” 

“I’m loved for my forwardness and honesty, Xire,” the miniature witchling scoffed.

“By whom?” Xire challenged. Neo thumbed over her shoulder at Plazz. The dragon shrugged.

“It is funny.” 

“I—well, fine.” Xire relented, turning to Willow and Gus. “I just hope you’re okay.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Gus assured again, extending a hand out. Xire blinked at the offered limb confusedly. “It’s a human thing,” he explained, “you take my hand with yours and we shake. It’s a way they greet each other.” 

“Human?” Xire parrotted, but took Gus’ hand in their claws, shaking it up and down as he’d instructed. Gus looked down at Xire’s talon-like black claws, stealing a glance at how their Beast Keeping uniform and matching scarf appeared to be hiding similarly black feathers, which poked out wherever they could. 

“Yeah! I’m the head of the HAS,” he puffed his chest proudly, “and I happen to be best friends with the only human on the Boiling Isles!” 

“Why did that come second?” Plazz asked.

“I’m proud of my title.” Gus pouted. 

“Oh! You’re friends with the human!?” Neo shouted. “I’ve seen her around. She’s all gangly and has round ears, yeah?” She pointed to the sides of her head, despite not having any visible ears herself.

“That’s our Luz, yep,” Willow smiled. 

“The one who made Amity Blight tolerable.” Neo added with a wide grin. 

“Neo we seriously need to talk about this again.” Xire hissed softly through gritted fangs. 

“Hello friends!” Came Luz’s voice as Eda landed her staff and let the human off. 

“Go on kid, have fun with education or whatever.” Luz smiled at her mentor, forced her into a quick hug, and then waved her off as she ran towards the entrance where her friends stood. 

“Willow, Gus—” the human blinked at the three new witches before her and quickly smiled, “and new friends?”

“You weren’t lying,” Neo hopped off Plazz’s tail and walked up to Luz, all four hands on her sides as she inspected the human, “you are friends with the human.”

“That’s me, Luz the human,” the brunette smiled. 

“I’m Neo,” the Bard track student said, “and that’s Xire, and Plazz,” she gestured back to her friends. 

“Nice to meet all of you,” Luz beamed.

“Likewise.” Plazz said flatly. 

The bell then screamed, alerting the students to the beginning of classes, to which the cluster on the front steps quickly disbursed and rushed to their respective rooms.

Luz entered her morning Abominations class, the heavy textbooks required for the course weighing down in her arms, as she made her way to her chosen seat. 

With the wide variety of tracks offered, and the number of available rooms, classes at Hexside were never overcrowded. This was one of its claims to fame, as this lended itself to better student teacher relationships, which was subsequently reflected in the school’s reported grades. It was definitely a preferred choice for students to choose by the Emperor’s Coven. 

Not that it mattered at all to the human. 

All today meant was that she started her day with her favourite study buddy. It was, after all, entirely thanks to Amity’s help that Luz was excelling in Abominations. She may not be capable of casting one, yet, but she was exceptionally well read on the subject for a beginner. 

“Good morning, Amity,” Luz chortled as she dropped her heavy books onto the desk, following suit by plopping herself down unceremoniously into her chair. 

“G-Good morning, Luz,” Amity quickly replied, trying to keep her eyes on her open book rather than on her newly arrived companion. “Have a nice weekend?”

“Mmhmm,” the human hummed, strumming her fingers on her desk, “did some cleaning with Eda...you wouldn’t believe how cluttered some of the rooms are. And it’s all just junk! I went to pick up a box and it broke, there was dust and broken crud everywhere!” 

Amity did her best to stifle a laugh. “Oh, that sounds awful,” she offered. 

“It was, I couldn’t stop coughing,” Luz said, “I thought I was going to choke and die.” 

“I’m sure Eda wouldn’t let that happen.” The green hair witch assured.

“I suppose not,” Luz agreed, pressing her index fingers into her cheeks and turning to face Amity, “she’d miss me too much. I’m precious.” Amity felt her ears twitch slightly as she caught herself making full eye contact, quickly turning her head to look back at her book. 

“Alright students,” the Abominations teacher entered the room, carried by his Abomination, “open to page two-hunred and three. Today we’re going to review the necessary components for the perfect cauldron.” 

* * *

Returning home, Eda landed in front of the house, stepping off her staff. “Thanks, Owlbert, I appreciate you doing literally all the work.” The staff emanated a soft glow for a moment which slowly subsided. 

“You’re home! Now I can tell you all about what I saw while you were gone,” Hooty cheered, extending out from the door, his face now inches from Eda’s. “I saw a bug, and then another bug, and then I saw a bird! But actually, it was just a bigger bug.” 

Eda groaned loudly as she walked past Hooty, knowing he’d follow and continue to prattle on, which she started to expertly zoned out to. 

“Then there was another bug, but it was red, then I saw some gnomes, but they ran away when I said hello.” The avian tube frowned. 

“Hooty, please,” Eda sighed as she opened the door.

“Okay, but the seventh bug I saw was REALLY big, and it had glowing eyes. It stared at me from the woods. Very unsettling, hoot-hoot.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” the witch closed the door behind her, leaving Hooty to his lonesome. 

“Maybe it wasn’t a bug.” He mused aloud in his shrill voice. “Bugs don’t normally have teeth. I don’t think.” 

But no one was around to confirm or deny his statement.


End file.
